Light of Day
by Countess Eliza
Summary: After a tragedy, the de Chagny children are sent to live with Madame Giry in the US. What they don't know is who the man that took them from the train station that night. As the older siblings try to get away, they are chased by that man. The strange masked man with their baby brother. Rated T just in case.


**This idea has been floating around in my head for a while. Last night at about one in morning, I had this strange inspiration to start writing it. Yeah, I don't think I got enough sleep. **

**I don't own Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

Chapter One

Joseph

Those had been the blissful times. Ones with their entire family. When the de Chagnys would sit down together. Have a laugh while eating dinner. Moments like when Joseph was born.

Anticipation filled the household. Raoul was pacing the halls. Only Addie didn't understand what was going on. She had always adored her father. Followed him wherever she could go. For now, Addie deemed him to be boring. What was there to wait for, anyways? She begged Raoul to play with her. All she got was another short explanation of what was going on.

"Your mother is having the baby," he would say, "We both need to be very patient. Can you do that for me, Addie?"

That was when she would nod and sigh. Addie tried to find other things to do. None of them were as good as playing with her papa. She didn't want this little sibling anyways. Last time Addie was promised a baby sister or brother, she had only been disappointed. For weeks after that one day, her parents were sad. They seemed to forget how to smile. Now that Addie was eight years old, she understood death. That sometimes people had to become angels. It gave made her stomach sink when she thought about how her younger sibling hadn't lived very long. Addie never even got to meet him or her.

A scream from Christine made her jump. Last time Raoul took her out. Now he wanted to be there. Just in case. Addie wished that someone would have taken her out. Even her grand-mère would be okay. Addie hated being here. Every few minutes there would be a cry of some wort from her mother. Addie stayed quiet and still inside her room.

Several thoughts filled her head. If this baby survived, what would they be like? Who would they look like? More like her and Raoul or Christine? Addie became excited. She couldn't help it. Soon her legs were carrying her downstairs. To wait with her father. That way Addie might be able to meet the baby sooner. Boy, she wanted a sister. A brother might not be too bad, either. Just as long as he wasn't as annoying as some of her friend's little brothers. They were pests. Addie heard Grand-mère de Chagny and Grand-père de Chagny come inside. While Raoul went to greet them, she hid herself. As much as she enjoyed her grand-père's company, it was too risky with his wife around.

Instead, Addie began to wonder about what was going inside of the room. How were babies brought into the world? Long ago, she had stopped believing in the stork. Addie slowly opened the door to her parent's room. Inside was a disturbing sight. Her mother's legs were spread out, reveling something that was coming out. Addie paled and slammed the door. Hopefully her mother hadn't noticed.

Anything was better than what she just say. Addie slid down the railing. Almost bumping into Grand-mère de Chagny. Her grandmother treated the mistake as if she had murdered someone.

"Really, Raoul what is that wife of yours teaching your children? This is no way for a young lady to behave," she droned on. Poor Raoul. Defenseless against his own mother. Addie squeezed his hand to make him feel better.

"I think Christine has been doing a fine job, Geraldine," Grand-père cut in, shooting Addie a wink.

Grand-mère shot her husband a look. Raoul pat his father on the back. They wondered into the dinning room. Lunch was ready to be served. Lost in her own thoughts for a second, Addie didn't pay any attention to the adults. After finishing her meal, however, that changed.

"I _hope _your wife won't disappoint me, again. After the miscarriage and the stillbirth I can't say I've been very satisfied. But if this one actually lives, I shall be impressed. Before Adélaïde arrived, I was very disappointed that you two couldn't convince. I was starting to think that Christine wasn't fulfilling her duty as a wife. Finally, when Adélaïde arrived, I didn't have to worry anymore. How splendid that was," said Grand-mère de Chagny, taking another sip of wine.

This was the last straw for Addie. She jumped up from her seat, snatched the glass from her hand, threw the wine all over the vile woman's expensive blouse, and started shouting at her.

"You have no right to treat my maman like that! I love her and that's what matters. Papa also loves her. Stop being so mean to her! I hate you!" Addie exclaimed.

She spat in Grand-mère's face for good measure before stomping away. Addie had no ounce of regret for what she did. That evil lady deserved it. And Addie hated her. The day Geraldine de Chagny died would be a blessing to everyone. Especially to Christine. Addie knew that ever since her parents had met as children, her grandmother hated her.

No one came up to scold her. This wasn't normal. Maybe the baby had been born. Addie tiptoed down the hall, holding her breath. Fortunately, no one saw her. Once down the hall, she stopped. There was the cry of a baby. A very loud baby, at that. Carefully, she got closer. Addie could make out the sound of both of her parents crying. That must mean something bad happened. As her stomach filled with dread, her grandparents climbed the stairs up to Christine and Raoul's room. Addie felt herself froze.

"Good or bad news, grincementie?" her grandfather asked.

"Well, I can hear them crying… I don't think it's good…" Addie rubbed a tear away.

Grand-mère de Chagny rushed to the door. "Oh, just let me inside to see!"

"Now Geraldine, let's let them be," her husband said in a warning tone.

It took a few minutes before the door opened. Raoul stood there. Tear stained on his cheeks and a wide grin on his lips. Was the baby okay, after all? Addie begged to be let inside, silently while Grand-mère de Chagny went for the room without an invitation.

"If you wouldn't mind, Mère we'd like Addie to come in first," he said.

As the look of shock on her face grew wider, so did Addie's pride for her father. She skipped inside the room. Closing the door behind her grandmother with a satisfying thud. After that, she became serious. Christine was sitting up in bed looking tired but happy. No baby was in her arms.

"Where's the baby?" Addie wondered, looking around.

"Come here first, then you can see the baby," whispered Christine.

There didn't need to be any further invitation. Addie sprang onto the bed. Both of her parents chuckled at her enthusiasm. Addie gave a kiss to her mother and a huge embrace. Christine gave her daughter's light curls several kisses before letting go.

"Now do you want to met your little sibling?" she finally asked.

Addie nodded as fast as she could. Even as she did, queasiness overtook her. Maybe she wasn't ready to become a big sister. Would she be able to always protect her sibling? The scene from earlier repeated in her head. Would that be all she saw when she met her sibling? Addie watched Raoul take the baby from what seemed to be a midwife. He pressed a kiss against it's forehead before handing it to Addie. Christine showed her how to hold the baby.

Now that Addie got a closer look, a few of her questions were answered. Instead of that horrible scene from earlier, she saw a sweet little baby with a few chestnut colored curls on top of its head. Addie couldn't help but love them.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she questioned.

Christine bent down. "You have a little brother."

"What's his name?"

Raoul's smile became winder. "We wanted you to help decide."

"Really?" Addie felt beyond special at that point. She was responsible for naming a human being. All of her friends would be so jealous. Both parents nodded. "Can we name him Joseph?"

A small smile made it's way to Christine's face. She looked at her husband, who nodded. All three of them seemed to know that it was perfect for this little baby.

"Joseph was the name of my grandfather. My father used to talk about him all the time. Farfar was what I called him. I wished that I had been alive to meet him. I think that Joseph is the perfect name," said Christine.

After their peaceful moment, Grand-mère de Chagny finally broke in. She took one look at the family, who clearly was not welcoming her by the looks of their eyes, and rushed over to the bed. Addie glared at the woman who took Joseph away. Help him the wrong way. Boy, Addie hated that woman.

"What's it's name? If you don't have one, yet I have a few suggestions. Geraldine for a girl and Bernard for a boy. You see, it's after your father," said Grand-mère in a rush.

"_We _named him Joseph already," Addie announced, "_You_ can't change anything."

"Addie, love do you want to go play? The adults are just going to talk about boring things now," Christine explained, "But as soon as we're done, you can come back and spend some more time with Joseph."

She nodded and stepped out of the room. Addie did not want to play with toys. She was a big sister now. Time for her to do much more grown-up things. Instead Addie sprinted down the stairs and looked out the window. Sometimes, she would see her mother doing this. Christine always seemed to be looking for something. So Addie looked. She wasn't sure what, but it must be important for her mother to be looking for it.

A few minutes turned into an hour. Addie was getting board. She still hadn't found what was so important. It seemed like it would never come. Addie started to move away from the window, when she saw a strange shadow. This caught her attention. She started making her way to it. Opening and closing the door gently. Not to scare it off.

"Hello?" Addie called out, "Who's there?"

"Only, I."

Slowly, she turned around. Fear grasped her insides. That voice. There was something about it, Addie couldn't explain. Was this what her mother looked for everyday?

There was a giant standing before her. Addie had to take a step back to get a better look at him. The figure wore a long clock. Strange since it was Spring. A porcelain mask covered half of his face. Two bright eyes pierced through her.

"Wh-who are you?" Addie questioned, taking another step back.

The person stepped with her. "I go by many names."

"Why are you here?"

"Several reasons. The most important being that it's someone's birthday."

_Someone's birthday_? Technically it was Joseph's birthday. This man had come for her little brother's birthday? Addie started back home. They must be worrying about her now.

"Where are you going?" this time the man asked the question.

"Somewhere important."

With that Addie ran inside and locked the door.

* * *

**Any guesses as to who the man that Addie met was? **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
